thehungergamesfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle
"i know how much you're scared of me..but im never going to hurt you" -Kyle to Alessa when he ran into her in the arena Kyle is the male tribute for District 8 in the 74th Hunger Games and one of the victors for the games, he has a never ending crush on Alessa and near the end of the games he says he loves her which Alessa manages to say back, Kyle was thought to be killed by the girl from district 8, his own district when she turned against him but instead he was taken by the capitol to heal him because his injures were too worse. Biography Not Much is known about him but there is clues that He and Alessa knew each other before the games, which is true because they met during when Alessa was a few years younger than Kyle, Kyle gained unrequirted love for her because she was pretty and shy as a little girl but when she was older, he knew the odds were in his favor if he met her again. 74th Hunger Games He was given the odds of 3-1, more higher than Clove's, Marvel's, Glimmer's but a bit higher than Alessa's and Equal with Cato's Odds with winning. Kyle was reaped along with Melissa from his district for the 74th Hunger Games, He first gained Alessa's Interest veresa visa when she watches his reaping, he meets with Alessa on the roof, well being a bit confident, Alessa points out they should get to know each other more which Kyle grimly agrees to, not wanting to kill her in the arena, after the opening ceremonies, he and Alessa get more closer, well Alessa tells him a bit about her personal life, he gets a bit upset when Alessa tells him that she is a illegitimate child and she never met her parents or siblings, well her being sent to a community home, Kyle shows some sympathy and he assures her that she'll be okay.In Training, he decided to use the weak strategy he successfully used it so he wouldn't be the first target and that he would be able to escape. he received a training score of 9, during his interview with Caeser Flickerman when Caeser asks him if there is a girl he likes, he only answers that its a girl 5 years younger than he is and from district 12, well Caeser knew it was Alessa, her being the youngest tribute from district 12, the night before the games, Alessa confesses that she would not make it out of the bloodbath but Kyle grimly says that she will. Cornucopia Bloodbath Kyle is seen rushing to the cornucopia after the gong rings, he grabs a backpack but he sees Alessa being pinned on a crate and strangled by Eric, the District 5 Male, he pulls the boy off her and slams him against the Cornucopia wall, killing him instantly, he managed to escape alive, he then sees Alessa collpesing a few metres away from him, he manages to haul her onto his back and carry her to the woods. Tactics he would use the tactic of appearing weak and then surprising his victims by showing his strengths, he also used his confession for Alessa as an advantage for sponsers. Physical Appearance "by his appearance....he had dark brown hair and brown eyes that stared at me with some famliar memories i couldn't quite put out.."-Alessa describing Kyle's appearance Kyle is described as having Dark brown hair, Brown eyes and normal skin, Alessa sometimes thinks of him as good looking which makes her blush when around him alot. Glimmer comments that Alessa should be with him because he is good looking and protective and that would alert guys if they went near Alessa which Peeta joked about alot. Relationships Alessa "I...Kyle...i wanted to tell you this but..", "Its alright Alessa, you can tell me" -Alessa and Kyle on their feelings for each other while in the arena. Kyle has a long lasting Crush on Alessa since he was a kid, he knows how her feelings are effected by the games, he wishes that she and him could win because of how innocent Alessa was, he knew that she had problems talking so he spoke up for her when she got teased by the boy from district 4 for being so quiet and shy. Kyle is overprotective and loving to Alessa, but he has good hurmor and can get along with most tributes, He can tell what Alessa is thinking and he sometimes speaks for her, being one of the people who knew why she never spoke and Alessa was often teased for never speaking for no reason and he had to stand up for her.He also acts Affectionate to Alessa, sometimes making her laugh. Skills He would of used the skill of looking weak and surprising his victims by being strong, he is good with spears but not as good as Marvel. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Males